zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Keese
Ice Keese are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are similar in appearance to normal Keese, but are wreathed in icy flames that freeze Link upon contact. They are prevalently found in dungeons, generally in colder regions. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Keese dive into pillars of Blue Fire to light themselves. Thus, they only appear in places where Blue Fire is present, such as the Ice Cavern. The Ice Keese's attack encases Link in a block of ice and damages him until he thaws. Ice Keese retain their flames after Link has come into contact with them, unlike Fire Keese. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Ice Keese appear only in Snowhead and Beneath the Well. They are visually identical to the Ice Keese from Ocarina of Time, again briefly encasing Link in damaging ice if they strike him. The blue flames engulfing these Ice Keese are extinguished upon contact with Link or his shield. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Ice Keese are bluish-white in color, damaging Link and freezing him in place momentarily if they touch him. Also, like in ''Ocarina of Time, they cannot be reverted to normal Keese in any way. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Ice Keese are only found in the Temple of Ice, where they act like normal Keese, but freeze and damage Link on contact; the stylus must be rubbed rapidly across the screen in order to break free from the ice. They can be defeated with any ranged weapon; the Boomerang is especially effective. If Link has powered up the spirit of Leaf with 10 or more Power Gems and equips Leaf, he can also defeat an Ice Keese with a single hit from his sword. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks If an Ice Keese touches Link, it will freeze him, then fly towards a torch with Blue Fire to reignite itself. Link can kill them with the Boomerang, the Bow, or the Whip. The Whirlwind reverts Ice Keese into normal Keese and stuns them. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Ice Keese are encountered in the snowy part of Hyrule such as the Great Plateau's Mount Hylia, the Gerudo Highlands, Mount Lanayru, and Hebra Mountains. Unlike past depictions, Ice Keese have a single eye, making them resemble Chasupas. They drop Ice Keese Wings and occasionally Keese Eyeballs when defeated. Like all Keese they are weak enemies who die with a single hit though their freezing ability makes them dangerous especially when other enemies are nearby as Link takes double damage if hit while frozen. Ice Keese are vulnerable to burning Arrows, Torches, and burning wooden weaponry. They are also inherently vulnerable to Fire Arrows, Bomb Arrows, and fire elemental weaponry as with most ice elemental enemies. Blizzrobes and Ice Wizzrobes can summon Ice Keese to attack Link. Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training Ice Keese appear as enemy targets in the Snowpeak Ruins: Defender and Snowpeak Ruins: Ranger stages. Their design is based on their Twilight Princess incarnation. See also * Ache * Bad Bat * Chasupa * Dark Keese * Fire Keese * Ice ChuChu ** White ChuChu * Keese * Thunder Keese * Twilit Keese de:Polarflatterer es:Keese de Hielo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies Category:Keese Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies